302
Barnabas wants Julia to complete her treatments so that he may focus on Victoria, preventing her marriage to Burke. Synopsis Teaser : The stillness of another night has fallen over Collinwood. But the stillness is deceiving. For in the Old House on the Collinwood estate, a strange alliance has been formed. An alliance between the living and the dead. Barnabas Collins sits in the Old House parlor looking through an album of family portraits when Julia Hoffman comes in. She informs him she'll be ready to give him an injection, which takes great care and time to prepare, in 20 minutes. He reminds her that one mistake means the end of her life. She notes Barnabas' interest in the family album, and Barnabas admits he is particularly fascinated with the portrait of Jeremiah Collins. It seems that Jeremiah has an "uncanny resemblance" to Burke Devlin, and Barnabas expresses his loathing for both men and his desire for Burke's death. Act I Julia reminds Barnabas of his promise not to harm anyone, else the experiment might be threatened. Although he would relish the opportunity to kill his rival, Barnabas claims to have no intention of doing so. Julia believes something other than Burke is disturbing the vampire. She correctly deduces the cause of his worries as his sister, Sarah Collins. Sarah could be detrimental to the success of the experiment in which Julia intends to return Barnabas to normality. Barnabas admits that Sarah's ghost made contact with him, although he doesn't know why she has returned. Julia presses Barnabas about his whereabouts when he heard Sarah's voice. He reluctantly admits he was in Maggie Evans' room. Julia is astounded that a little girl could affect Barnabas in such a remarkable way. She believes it is possible Barnabas unconsciously willed his sister to return, due to all he has lost. Act II Elizabeth Collins Stoddard finds Victoria Winters in Collinwood's drawing room waiting on Burke to arrive for a date. Elizabeth wonders if she has made a decision about Burke's proposal, but Victoria still needs more time. At that moment, Julia returns from the Old House and Elizabeth notes her dedication to her work. Victoria excuses herself to meet Burke out on the terrace. Elizabeth inquires about the progress Julia has made, and Julia wonders if Elizabeth knows anything about Sarah. Little is known, only that she died at the age of ten. Elizabeth is looking forward to reading Julia's finished book, and wonders what other tomes she has written. Julia quickly changes the subject, focusing on Elizabeth's reputation as a recluse. However, Elizabeth is wise to Julia's nimble way with words. Act III Burke meets Victoria on the terrace, and he is anxious for her answer. Although she loves him, Victoria admits to knowing so little about Burke. He gets angry at her wanting to delve into the past, only to apologize afterward. Victoria finally says yes to his marriage proposal. The pair embrace and kiss passionately. Meanwhile, Barnabas visits Collinwood and confides in Elizabeth that, thanks to Miss Hoffman, he's never felt better. At that moment, Victoria and Burke return and announce their wedding plans. Elizabeth is overjoyed, but Barnabas is clearly heartbroken. Burke overhears Barnabas hatefully murmur Jeremiah's name. Act IV Barnabas and Julia depart, and Elizabeth notes how depressed her cousin has become. Out on the terrace, Barnabas cannot fathom the idea of Victoria marrying someone as "crass and vulgar" as Burke. Determined to win Victoria's heart and see that her marriage to Burke never takes place, Barnabas gives Julia his complete cooperation in her experiments. Memorable quotes : Julia: Injections take time to prepare and must be prepared with caution. Don't you realize that one mistake could mean your life? : Barnabas: Wrong, doctor. One mistake could mean your life. ---- : Barnabas: I'll be a lot easier to get on with if you don't start giving orders. I find it a most unattractive habit in a woman. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 299. Story * Barnabas says that Sarah has been dead nearly 200 years. Previously, the number mentioned has always been 130 years, so this episode shows the first shift from the date of Barnabas' death around 1830, the same year we have been told Josette died, to 1795. * In an earlier episode, Elizabeth mentioned her resemblance to Naomi Collins. In this episode it is also mentioned that Burke bears an uncanny resemblance to Jeremiah Collins, which led to his playing that part in Barnabas' costume party in 279-281. * Barnabas' jumping ring is back on his right hand. It's been on his left the past couple of episodes. * In Act III, Barnabas is already in the drawing room when he says good evening to Elizabeth. He is standing in front of Elizabeth and Julia, who are seated on the couch in the same positions they were in during the previous act. If Barnabas had knocked on the door as he usually does, Elizabeth would have greeted him at the door. So he must have let himself into the house. But even still, why would he have waited until he got all the way in the room and walked past Elizabeth and Julia and turn to face them before saying "Good evening"? * TIMELINE: Day 112 takes place. The first of Julia's experiments were a "few days" ago. It was the other evening when Barnabas head Sarah singing. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act II, Joan Bennett flubs, when commenting on Julia's dedication to her research, says, "You devote every day to it, and most all of... and most of your evenings." A little later, she says, "We've nearly never really discussed your work in detail." * In Act III, while Burke is talking to Victoria, Anthony George pauses, and Alexandra Moltke starts to say her next line as George continues. * It seems unlikely that Barnabas would only just now notice the uncanny likeness of Burke and Jeremiah, as he and Burke have been at odds since meeting, and Jeremiah was so despised by Barnabas. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 302 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 302 - The Serpent0302